Kagura in Wonderland
by Kasumi112
Summary: A Story of a Girl named Kagura is Trap in a Twisted Dream and she's gonna find a way to free in this Dream with the Help of Kamui, Shougo, Gintoki, and Shinpachi and her enemies are the Mayo Guards and the Red Queen. What kind of Adventure she will encounter? and What's the Red Queens plan? Find out Today.
1. Chapter 1

One night Kagura was sleeping but suddenly she open her eyes then stand up and said "I can't sleep aru!". Kagura walked outside instead of waking Gintoki, Kagura remember the last time she wake up Gin. When Kagura step outside she saw Tama in front of the Otose Snack Bar looking at the Cloudy Sky. Kagura stares at Tama then said "Tama-chan! What are you doing outside aru?" Tama look up then saw Kagura smiling. Tama accompanied Kagura up stairs then she ask Kagura "Kagura-sama... Why are you still awake? Its bad if you can't get your beauty sleep you'll get ugly". Kagura make an angry face saying in her self (Are you saying that i'm Ugly aru!?) then Kagura sighted then said "I really can't sleep today aru... i can't wake up Gin-chan... Last time i wake him up his going crazy when he couldn't sleep aru" answered kagura with a depressed face then looked at Tama and ask "Tama... Why are you outside too aru?" Tama looked at Kagura then looked at the Sky then said "I wanted to see a Full Moon" answered Tama then Kagura said "Full Moon?" then Tama looked at Kagura with a Smile and said "Yea... Otose-sama said its a rare Full Moon today.. so i want to see it" Tama looked at the sky smiling and said " but.. its a little cloudy today but i'm still gonna wait for it" Kagura smiles at Tama and said "Nee... Tama-chan... can you tell me a story while we wait for the Full Moon?" Tama nodded then they sit on the bench upstairs. Kagura yawned then Tama said "Kagura-sama... you can sleep on my lap if you want.. i'll wake you up when the Full Moon shows up" then Kagura nodded laying on Tama's lap then Kagura sleeps.

Tama [Narrator]: Long time ago theirs a girl name Kagura (Alice), She's a very Happy and an Energetic little girl then one day she don't have anything to do so she sleep on the tree but she could not sleep. Kagura saw a funny looking Tree (Kondo), stares at the tree then stand up and start sparring the tree

Kagura: "This will help me get to sleep aru" After 5 mins Kagura stops sparring the Tree (Kondo) "I feel tried now..." Kagura then sleeps under the tree, after 10 mins Kagura opened her eyes then shouted "I CAN'T SLEEP AT ALL ARU!" then she heard a rustle in the bushes and then she pose her fighting pose "Who's there aru!?" the rustle is getting louder and louder then a bunny ears shows up. Kagura made a weird face then the person with the Bunny ears shows himself to Kagura

Kamui: "Kagura-chan... Long time no see... (The Rabbit)" Kamui smiles looking at Kagura but suddenly Kagura punch Kamui in Face "Kagura-chan! your so Cruel to your Lovable Big Brother" making a crying baby face

Kagura: "What the hell are you doing here Aru?" Cracking her Fist while facing Kamui

Kamui: "w-w-wait Kagura-chan! I-I'm here to help you!"

Kagura: "Help me?

Kamui: "Y-Yea! you see you and me are trap in this Dream..." Kamui Explained

Kagura: "I'm trap? How will i be Trap aru.. i can't sleep at all" Kagura answered

Kamui: "You see your already asleep under the Tree and I'm sleeping in my ship but someone trap you and me here"

Kagura: Someone... trap me here?

Kamui: "Yea... and i want to help you get out of this Dream because *hugs Kagura* I love you Kagura" Sparkle background around them then Kagura punch Kamui in the Head

Kamui: "Ouch! Kagura-chan your so Cruel... " Kamui starts to cry then Kagura starts to walk away

Kagura: "I don't care if your gonna help me or not aru... but i'm gonna find out who's fault is this and i'm gonna wake up in this stupid dream aru"

Kamui: "Kagura-chan wait up!" Kamui starts to follow Kagura on her Quest

While they walk together and punching kamui they encounter Shougo (Cheshire Cat) sitting on a Big Mashroom

Shougo: "What do you know China Girl is here" Shougo smiles at Kagura

Kagura: "Ohh what do you know The Sadist King is here also aru" Kagura just stared at Shougo then suddenly Shougo noticed Kamui and start staring at him "Who the hell are you?"

Kamui: "Right back at ya" Kamui and Shougo stares at each other then Kagura starts to walk away again

Kagura: "I don't have much time for this!"

Kamui: "K-Kagura-chan wait u-p" Shougo steps on Kamui's head then Shougo looks at Kamui then makes a troll face and walks with Kagura. Kamui got pissed then grabs Shougo's leg and Shougo got trip

Shougo: "Danm you!" Shougo got pissed

Kamui: "Wanna fight!? bring it on!"

Kagura: "Will you idiots cut it out... You both are too Noisy!"

Kamui: "G-Gomen Kagura-cha-n" Shougo setps on Kamui's head again

Shougo: "Hey China Girl wait up..." Shougo walks beside Kagura while Kamui is leaving behind

Kamui: "Shougo Damn you!" Shougo looked befind then smiles at Kamui and Kagura just keep ignoring them

Kagura: "By the Way Shougo.. Why are you here aru?" Kagura and Shougo look at each other then Shougo caresses Kagura's face

Shougo: "Why do you wanna know?" Kamui then throws a big rock at Shougo

Kamui: "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KAGURA!"

Shougo: "You!" Shougo got pissed again. Kagura sighted then heard a Music coming from the woods

Kagura: "Hey you two! Come here! I think i heard Music coming from over here aru" Kagura pointed

Kamui and Shougo: "Music?"

Kagura, Kamui and Shougo takes a Peek then saw a person eating a parfait and full of Parfait on the table

Kagura: W-What the?

Shougo: I think we encoured the Hatter...

Kagura: The Hatter?

Kamui: Yea... He likes to eat sweets and i think he's pretty mad about Parfait and any kind of Sweets...

Shougo: yea..

While Kagura and her gang are explaning who the Hatter is The Hatter is already in their back

Gintoki (The Hatter): "Its rude to people when your commenting bad comments about them" Gintoki made a dull face while eating a parfait

Shougo and Kamui got Shock then Kagura ask Gintoki

Kagura: "Gin-chan!? Why are you here aru?"

Gintoki: "Gin-chan? who the hell is Gin-chan?"

Kagura: "ehh? Gin-chan its me Kagura aru... I'm trap in this Dream..." Explained Kagura but Gintoki keeps on eating Pafait with a Happy Expression

Gintoki: "Sorry... But i don't know any Kagura or Traps" Gin goes to the table with full of parfait and starts eating again (I don't care if i'm trap in this Dream... All i care about is eating as much as Parfait i want)

Kagura: "Gin-chan..." Kagura starts to cry while Kamui is patting Kagura's back

Shougo: "Looks like his faking it"

Kagura and Kamui: "Faking it?" They both looked at Shougo then Shougo pointed at Gintoki

Sougo: "Look..." They both looked at Gin "Its obvious that his faking it... His pretty happy eating Parfait all he wants and its like that he don't want to wake up in this Trap Dream" Kagura got angry and flames coming out of her and Kamui is getting scared at Kagura

Kagura: "Gin-chan you baka aru!" Kagura stands up and was gonna approch Gin but Kamui heard a noise coming

Kamui: "You two get down!" Kamui pulled Shougo and Kagura down

Shougo: "What the hell are you doing you Creepy Sister Lover!?

Kagura: "Sister Lover!?"

Kamui: "Just shut up! theres someone coming..." Kamui and the others just keep quiet nd waiting for someone to come out

Gintoki: "Mmmm~! Parfait is just too Delicious! (This is True Heaven)" While Gintoki is eating more Parfait someone came out from the bushes

-: "well... well... what do you know..." The mysterious man smiled then Gintoki look at him "If you eat too much Sweets ants will gonna eat ya" The mysterious man starts to smoke

Kagura: Th-That is!

Gintoki: "Hey! Its not your business if i eat sweets bastard..." Gintoki continue to eat more Parfait then the Mysterious sighted

Hijikata (Mayo Guard): "Hey... have you seen any unfamiliar people coming here?" Gintoki looked at the back where Kagura and the other where hiding then looked at Hijikata

Gintoki: "Nope... I've been eating Parfait all Day... If i ever seen one i just ignore them" Gin continues eating

Hijikata: *sigh* "your hopeless... Ohh yea... The Queen wants to see you" Hijikata threw away his cigarette then lights another one

Kagura: "The Queen aru?"

Shougo: "The most Powerful Women in this Place"

Kamui: "Kagura-chan maybe if you beat her up.. you'll be free in this Trap" Kamui smiles at Kagura

Kagura: "Yea.. Maybe your right aru but... What does she want to Gin-chan aru..."

Gintoki: "The Queen? What does she want?"

Hijikata: "Don't know... " Hijikata then looked around "maybe she wants to discuss something with you" then looked at Gin "So... wanna come?"

Kagura: (Don't Gin-chan)

Gintoki: "No Thanks.." Eating Parfait "I'm too Busy to talk to someone i don't like" Hijikata got pissed

Hijikata: "What the hell are you talking about! Your gonna come with us thats the Queens Order"

Kagura-chan: "Oh no... GIN-CHA-" Kamui and Shougo blocked Kagura's mouth with their hands

Hijikata: "What was that?" Hijikata starts to looks around then Gintoki jumps off his Chair then runs away while eating "Stop him!"

Otae, Kyubei and Kondo (Mayo Guards aloso): "Yes Sir!" then They and Hijikata start chasing Gintoki and While they are chazsing Gintoki the Three stands up

Kamui: "That was Close" feels relief

Shougo: "I feel bad for Master though" While thos two are chatting their hands are still blocking Kagura's Mouth

Kagura: "mhmm! mmm!" Both of them release their hands over Kagura's Mouth and Kagura starts panting "Are you both... trying to kill me aru!?"

Kamui: "I'm sorry Kagura-chan!" Kamui hugged Kagura while sougo is just looking at them

Shougo: "tsk..."

Kamui: "Whats with you!"

Shougo: "And whats with you!... Hugging your own Sister its really gross you know"

Kamui: "Its not Gross! unlike you just staring at her... I know you like her!

Shougo: Who said i like that good for nothing China Girl!

Kagura: Who's "good for nothing"!?"

While they are arguing someone is speakng but they can't hear him/her

-: "Hey... You guys... Stop fighting already" The three of them stops then looked at the ground

Shinpachi (Little Mice): Stop Fighting you guys!

(Shinpachi: WHY A'M I THE LITTLE MICE!?

Kagura: *picking her Noise* Why are you so mad about Shinpachi aru... If i were you i should be happy because i have character in this Story

Shinpachi: I know but-

Gintoki: *picking noise too* Shinpachi just be glad about it... look... *pointed to the words* your making this Story too long... *rubs booger at Kagura's hair* You should apologize to the Author

Shinpachi: *sighted then bows* I'm sorry Ms./Mr. Author

Kagura: Ok! Lets continue my Adventure!)


	2. Chapter 2

(In the Previews story of Kagura in Wonderland, Kagura is Trap in a Twisted Dream and now she's gonna find a way to free in this Curse Dream with the help of Kamui, Shougo, Gintoki and Shinpachi but its gonna be difficult for her to accomplish her Quest because of the Red Queens Mayo Guards and now she meet another Chacracter of the Story. What will Shinpachi do to help Kagura? and What will Kagura do to get out of the Cursive Dream? Find out on todays Chapter.)

Shinpachi (Little Mice): "Stop Fighting you guys! this is not the time you fight each other!" Everyone just stared weirdly at Shinpachi "H-Hey... Don't stare at me like that!" Everyone just continue staring at Shinpachi then they step back and walks away "HEY!"

Kagura: "arg... Because of you two i'm starting to imagine things aru..."

Shougo: "Its your Creepy Brother who's fault..."

Kamui: "HEY! It is you who first!" The three of them continue walking away

Shinpachi: "HEY! Don't Ignore me will ya! I can hear you guys you know!" Shinpachi shouted then sighten "Kagura-chan... I know how to get out of this Dream" The three of them stops then they approach Shinpachi then they kneel down asking him

Kagura, Shougo and Kamui: "How will we get out of this Place?" asking with a weird smile on their Face and Shinpachi got a little scared and starts to shiver

Shinpachi: "Y-You see... When i was with Gintoki..."

-FLASH BACK-

Me and Gin-chan were the ones who got trap in this Dream first and We also transform into some kind of Characters. (Author: Their just In Costumes like Kagura, Shougo and Kamui but Shinpachi really is Small.. X"D)

Shinpachi: "Gin-chan... What will we gonna do now?" Shinpachi looked at Gintoki then Gin sighted

Gintoki: "I don't know" said Gin with a worry face then they heard a carriage coming

Shinpachi: "theres a carriage coming here in our path... We better hide" Shinpachi and Gin hides in the bushes then saw the carriage coming with Mayo Guards around "A Carriage full of Guards? Whats up with that?" Whispers Shinpachi and Gintoki just keeps quiet looking at the Carriage go. When the carriage is far away one Mayo guard is leaving befind then Gintoki jumps out and grabs the Mayo Guard and drag him to the bushes

Gintoki: "Hey! Whats with the Carriage?! Who's in it!?" when Gintoki looked a little closer to the Mayo Guard Gintoki got shock

Madao (Mayo Guard): "P-Please don't hurt me!"

Shinpachi: "H-Hasegawa-san! What are you doing here!?"

Madao: "Hasegawa-san? Who's Hasegawa?" Both Shinpachi and Gintoki got Shock on what Hasegawa was reacting

Madao: "L-Look... I-If you want to know whats inside the Carriage i'll tell you just don't hurt me" Gintoki then released Madao

Gintoki: "Alright... Tell me who's in the carriage" Gintoki ask

Shinpachi: "Gin-chan..." Shinpachi looked at Gintoki and saw Gin with a serious face

Madao: "R-Right... That Carriage is the Red Queens Carriage"

Shinpachi: "The Red Queen?" Madao nodded at Shinpachi

Madao: "Yes... She's the most Power full person in this Land... She controlls everything here when you do something that she doesn't like she will..." Madao Gulp and started to sweat

Shinpachi: "She will what!?"

Madao: "She will Cut your head off even if your a royal or not" Shinpachi and Gin got really shock "So... please let me go! If our Mayo Commander finds out that i'm helping strange people he will tell the Queen and Cut off my Head!" Madao started to beg while bowing in the ground

Gintoki: "Who is your Mayo Commander?"

Madao: "Its... Hijikata"

Shinpachi: "HIJIKATA-SAN! Hijikata-san is here!?" Shinpachi starts to panick then Gin shouted

Gintoki: "CALM DOWN SHINPACHI! We still don't know if his the real Hijikata or not"

Shinpachi: "Y-Your right"

Madao: "And also... "

Gintoki: "Also what?"

Madao: "The Queen is hiding a Posion..."

Shinpachi: "Posion?"

Madao: "Yea... well i just heard humors about it though"

Gintoki: "What kind of Posion?"

Madao: "I don't know... The Queen never lets anyone into her Room but when i was assign to guard her Room... I got a little curious so i took a little peek... then i saw..."

Shinpachi: What did you saw!?

Madao: "I saw full of..."

Shinpachi: "*gulp* Full of!?"

Madao: "Full of Food so i take a little break in the Queens Room" Madao laugh a little then Gin started to kick Madao in the ground

Gintoki: "What the hell!? Food!? Is it really ok if you take a Break in the Queens Room!? If i were the Mayo Commander i'll cut your head already!" Gin still kicking Madao in ground

Madao: "Hey! IT HURTS!"

Shinpachi: "Madao... Is it really the Food that you saw... or you saw something else there?" Gin stops at kicking Madao and looked at Shinpachi

Madao: "*nodded* Yea... Its a Golden Chest... and Maybe the Posion is in there"

Shinpachi: "Golden Chest?"

Madao: "Yea... I tried to unlock it using my Sword but it won't open... I think the key is in the Queens pocket or something" Gin and Shinpachi looked at each other then nodded

Gintoki: Alright Madao... You can go now... But if you tell to any of your Mayo Friends about us... *Smirks* I'll kill you to Death"

Madao: "Y-Yes! U-Understood!" Madao Runs away leaving Gintoki and Shinpachi, then Shinpachi looked at Gin

Shinpachi: "You don't really mean that do you?" Gintoki sighted

Gintoki: "Just to make sure that he really doesn't tell about us.." Gintoki looks at the path way were Madao runs "Lets go Shinpachi"

Shinpachi: "Yes.." Shinpachi jumps on Gin's shoulder then they start walking (Gin... I know its hard for us to see our friends in this Crazy World and fight against them but we have to fight them is we ever wanted to go back Home).

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Shinpachi: "Well thats what happen to us but after few minutes we saw a place full of Parfait then Gin stops and just go towards the Parfait Trap..." Feeling Gloomy

Kagura: "Ohhh...Thats why we saw you guys in the Parfait Table aru..."

Shougo: "So... We just have to find the Key"

Kamui: "Open the Chest"

Kagura: "And use the the Posion to get back home!"

Shinpachi: "B-But... Kagura-chan we still don't know if that Posion really is the right one"

Gintoki: "That Posion is the right one all right..." Gintoki pops out in the bushes

Shinpachi: "Gin-san!"

Kagura: "Gin-chan!... I'm glad that your ok Gin-chan aru!"

Kamui and Shougo: "Tsk..."

Shinpachi: "wait... Gin-san you said that Posion is the real one right?"

Gintoki: "Yup..." *eating another Parfait

Kagura: "How did you know aru!?"

Gintoki: "well... with the help of my friend of mine in the Castle of the Red Queen" Gintoki simles to everyone

Shinpachi and Kagura: "Friend?" they both looked at each other

Gintoki: "And i know where's the Castle from here"

All of them: The Castle?" Gintoki smiles

Gintoki: "Just leave it to me... I'll take you all there"

Kagura: "Thank you Gin-chan!"

Kamui: "so... Kin-san right?"

Gintoki: Its Gin-san! not Kin!" Gintoki got pissed

Kamui: "ohh.. right! right!"

Shougo: "So... Do you have any plans Boss?

Kamui: "Hey! Don't steal my line will ya!"

Shougo: "I don't care Sister Lover" Shougo smiles at Kamui then Kamui and Shougo starts arguing

While those two are fighting Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki are just ingnoring them and talking about the Plan

Gintoki: "This is what were gonna do-"

-The Next Day-

Kagura is walking towards the main gate of the Red Queens Castle

Sa-chan and Tsukuyo (Mayo Guards): Who's there!?

Kagura: "I'm here to kick the Red Queens ***"

Sa-chan and Tsukuyo: "What!" Gintoki and Shougo then throws a rock at Kagura

Kamui: "Hey! Don't throw rocks at people" Kamui whispering

Gintoki: "Don't ruin my perfect plan!" Whispering

Shougo: "Dont ruin everthing China Girl!" Whispering and Kagura got really pissed

Kagura: (I'll get you two someday and also you Baka Nii-chan!) "I-I mean i'm here to be a servant in this Castle" Kagura force her self to smiles

Tsukuyo: "You look really suspicious to me" Tsukuyo starts to look around at Kagura

Sa-chan: "Its obvious that she's really suspicious... Just look at her she's too Ugly" Kagura got really really pissed but shes controll her temper

Tsukuyo: "Its not that... i got a strange feeling about her"

Sa-chan: "Don't worry about it Tsuki... look.. shes applying as a Servant/Maid because shes too Ugly to find a better job... unlike us" Sa-chan laughs

Kagura: (When this is Over! I'll ********** and *********** you to death aru!) Kagura just keep on smiling

Tsukuyo: "hmmm... alright you can come... (Why do i have this strange feeling about this Girl) Sa-chan and Tsukuyo let Kagura in "Just follow that path and you will be in the storage room... you can start by cleaning it"

Kagura: "Yes... Thank you" Kagura bows then walks away from Sa-chan and Tsukuyo but Tsukuyo still looking at Kagaru while shes walking (I'll get you for this Gin-chan aru!)

-FLASH BACK-

Kamui and Shougo are still fighting

Kagura: "WHAT! I will be the bait aru!?

Gintoki: "Yea... I need you to get inside the Castle and also... bring Shinpachi with you"

Shinpachi: "What! Why me!?"

Gintoki: "While Kagura is distracting the Red Queen you will get the Key... Kagura can't get it so i trust you to get it"

Shinpachi: "*gulp* I-I'll try"

Gintoki: "and once you two are inside and got the Key alarm us and those Two Idiots will do a Distraction so you two will get out of the Castle"

Kamui: "I would die than to team up with this Sadist!"

Shougo: "Then go die you Sister Lover" and then those two starts fighting again

Gintoki: "*sigh* I'll find a way to lets this two make a distruction... So" Gin looked at Kagura and Shinpachi" Can you do it?"

Kagura and Shinpachi: "*nodded* Yes we can! ... By the way... What will you do Gin?" Both of them stared at Gin then Gin starts to sweat

Gintoki: "well... I'm gonna do... is... " Gintoki suddenly runs away leaving the four behind

Kamui and Shougo stops fighting with a weird face, Kagura and Shinpachi got silents and with a weird face too

All of them: GIN YOU BASTARD!

(Kamui, Shougo,Kagura and Shinpachi: See you guys at Chapter 3 *Winks*

Gintoki: Put me down already~~ *all tied up while hanging in the ceiling)


	3. Chapter 3

**U-Um... Thank you guys for reading my Newest Fanfiction of mine. I was planning to make it a Short Story but some readers want me to make it longer so i hope you enjoy more my Fiction! I'm sorry if i misspell Sougo-san's name... ^^'' But still hope you enjoys today's Chapter... ^^ (By the way... Anime Gintama is not mine its owned by the brilliant Sorachi Hideaki)**

**(In the Previews chapter of Kagura in Wonderland, Shinpachi told Kagura and her team that he knows how to get back on their World but some bad news that they have to get a Key and a Magic Posion to the Red Queen but its sealed in a Golden Chest. How will they get the Magic Posion from the Queen and Why did run away from a serious battle? We'll find out on todays Chapter)**

Gintoki: "*sigh* I'll find a way to let this two make a distruction... So" Gin looked at Kagura and Shinpachi" Can you do it?"

Kagura and Shinpachi: "*nodded* Yes we can! ... By the way... What will you gonna do Gin-chan?" Both of them stared at Gin then Gin starts to sweat

Gintoki: "well... I'm gonna do... is... " Gintoki suddenly runs away leaving the four behind

Kamui and Sougo stops fighting with a weird face, Kagura and Shinpachi got silents and with a weird face too looking a Path way where Gintoki runs

All of them: "GIN YOU BASTARD!"

While Kagura and her team do what Gin's plan, Gin keeps on running and its like his going somewhere else

Gintoki: (What the hell that Mayo Guy wants!)

-FLASHBACK-

Gintoki jumps from his Chair then runs away while eating his Favorite Parfait

Hijikata: "Stop him!" The Mayo Guards and Hijikata follows him

Kondo: "Stop!" Gintoki runs fast

Gintoki: (That was close... Those guys almost got Kagura) Gin runs and runs and he starts to patting hard feeling tired but the Mayo Guards keeps on chasing him (Why don't this guys Stop already!)

Kyubei (Mayo Guard): "Stop right there!" Gin tries to run everywhere to lost sigh of them but he could not get away from them, then suddenly its a dead end

Otae (Mayo Guards): "Theres no way you can go! Give up already!"

Gintoki: (SH*T!) Gintoki struggles to get away and starts to think a plan on how will he get away

Kondo (Mayo Guard): "Get Him!" The three Mayo Guards attacks Gin then suddenly Hijikata attacks the three of them in the back, the two Mayo Guards are unconcious but one is still awake

Kondo: "Co-Commander Mayo... W-Why?" Kondo ask Hijikata while he struggles to stand up then reaches to his pocket then lights a cigarette

Hijikata: "Sorry Kondo-san... but your Mayo Commander is not here anymore" Kondo got schock then he suddenly fainted

Gintoki: (What?) Gintoki just stared at Hijikata with his dead fish eyes while Hijikata place the Three Mayo Guards under the Tree then Gin suddenly looked at the ground

Hijikata: "*sigh* Hey... You alright?!"

Gintoki: "NOOO! MY Precious Parfait!" Gintoki kneel in the ground and starts to cry for his Precious Parfait

Hijikata: "WHAT THE HELL! After i save you, that Parfaits all you worry about!" Hijikata shouted at Gin

Gintoki: "SHUT UP!" I would risk my life just to save my last Parfait!"

Hijikata: "Wha the-!? Grr..., Damn that Parfait of your!" Hijikata then kicks Gintoki's Precious Parfait and went to the Woods

Gintoki: "AHHH! My Parfait!" Gin looked at the woods were his Precious Parfait is and Hijikata is a little pissed off

Hijikata: "Hey Parfait Maniac! Lets cut to the chase..." Gintoki stops at crying about his Parfait

Gintoki: "Your... trap too... aren't ya?" Hijikata threw his cigarette then lights another one then she starts smoking

Hijikata: "Yea... When i woke up i'm not in the Shinsengumi Headquarters and... theres a Queen that really trusting me

Gintoki: "So... What did you do?" Still looking at the woods

Hijikata: "I just act like their Real Commander so i can investigate whats going on here" Gintoki then smiles then faces Hijikata

Gintoki: "Thats why i didn't feel strange about you when i saw you" Hijikata smiles suddenly he blushes then Gin stops smiling and steps back a little

Hijikata: "Being the Mayo Commander is a Dream come True..." Sparkles begone to surround Hijikata

Gintoki: (Creepy!) "N-Ne... Hijikata-kun.. What are you talking about" Gintoki force him self to smile a little and Hijikata Smiles like a Maniac

Hijikata: "I love this Dream... Everywhere i go in the Castle Mayonnaise are everwhere, their Food,Water and i can also smell the Good scent of Mayonnaise... My dream of Mayonnaise Land came True... I don't wanna wake up in this Dream!" While Hijikata is fantasizing him self Gintoki is vomiting in the Corner

Gintoki: "I can't believe you can stand a place full of Dog Food" Gintoki keeps on vomiting

Hijikata: "Shut up!" vein pops on Hijikata's head

Gintoki: "Sh-Shut up your self" Feeling sick

Hijikata: "*pissed off* By the way... I'm going back to the Castle and come back here later"

Gintoki: "Why do i need to come here for? I'm not doing this for Free you know" Gintoki Complained at Hijikata  
Hijikata: "DON'T F*CK WITH ME! Just come here later and i'm gonna tell you whats going on in the Castle!" Hijikata then walks away angrily then Gin looks at Hijikata walking away while scratching his head

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Gintoki: "Arg... I hate doing something for me!" Gin is almost to their meeting place when suddenly he saw Hijikata laying in the Ground full of wounds and blood all over him, Gintoki quickly rushes to Hijikata to help "Oi! Mayorin! Wake up!" Hijikata then opens his eyes

Hijikata: "Th-This is bad... The.. The Queen knows that your here" Hijikata struggles to stand up  
Gintoki: "OI! Don't stand up Idiot!"  
Hijikata: "You have to... warn sougo and the others" Gintoki suddenly remembers the plan he talk about then Gintoki nodded  
Gintoki: "I will..." Gintoki answered with a serious expression on his face, He placed Hijikata on the tree then he rushes running to Kagura.

Hijikata then reaches to his pocket then lighs his last cigarette

Hijikata: "Good luck... Yorozuya"

(Gintoki: "Nice Drama Mayorin..." *smiles while picking his noise*

Shinpachi: "Yea... I didn't know you can act like that Hijikata-san"

Sougo: "Yea... I didn't know you have Talent Hijikata-san"

Kagura: "What's go good about that Mayo Addict *Complaining*"

Hijikata: "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

*Kamui in the Corner*

Kamui: "Everybody is ignoring me since Chapter 2 *crying*"

Everyone: "SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 4! *everyone smiles except Kamui*


	4. Chapter 4

**My Previous Chapter is kinda short huh? My head is hurting that day so i can't concentrate well and I thought that my Chapter 3 is long so i publish it... = W = well todays Chapter is not pretty much to long But hope you Enjoy reading it... ^_^**

**(In the Previews Chapter of Kagura in Wonderland, Gintoki finds out that Hijikata is also trap in the Cursive Dream and When Gintoki is going to their Meeting Place he saw Hijikata laying in the ground full of wounds and blood all over him. The Queen finds out that there are people are not from this World and now Gintoki is rushing to Kagura to rescue her. What will happen to Kagura!? How did the Queen finds out about Gintoki and the Others!? find out on todays Chapter)**

Hijikata: "You have to... warn Sougo and the others about this" Gintoki nodded then he helps Hijikata to rest under the Tree then Gintoki rushes running to Kagura

Gintoki: (I made a big mistake! Wait for me KAGURA!)

Hijikata: "Good luck... Yorozuya"

-: "Ehhh... This is getting more Interesting" a Mysterious Man standing on top of a Tree smiling and looking at Gin running

Meanwhile in the Castle, Kagura is successfully enters the Castle and while shes walking through the Garden she heard people talking

Kagura: (What that aru?) Kagura got curios so she takes a peek

Tojo (Mayo Guard): "I told you! The Queen wants it Red!"while Tojo is complaining one Mayo Guard keeps on painting the Roses _Blue_

Zenzo (Mayo Guard): "What are you talking about? _Blue_ is much better than Red"

Tojo: "DON'T F*CK WITH ME! You'll get us in Trouble because of you!" Tojo then paints the other half _Red,_ (I wish i was with Kyubei-sama with her Missions!)

Zenzo: "Oi... Can you get the _Blue_ Paint.. I'm already out of Paint" Zenzo pointed in the corner then one Mayo Guard stands up up and gives the _Blue _Paint "Thanks" Zenzo Smiles

Musashi (Mayo Guard): "You can do it" Musashi said while eating a Dango

Kagura then got excited and wants to Paint Roses too, (Looks kinda Fun aru!) Kagura then enters the Garden where the Three Mayo Guards are painting, "Ne... Can i help you guys Paint the Flowers aru?" Kagura smiles asking

Zenzo: (A Girl?)

Tojo: "Who are you" ask Tojo

Musashi: "You can do it" still eating a Dango

Kagura: (Should i tell them or not? but If i tell them Gin-chans brilliant plan will Fail and he will go crazy again) Kagura getting confused

Zenzo: "So... Who are you?" Zenzo looks at Kagura then Kagura chuckles

Kagura: "*Grins* Can't you see! I'm a Princess in a place called Edo" said kagura with confidence while laughing like a maniac

Zenzo and Tojo: "Princess?!"

Zenzo: (Who the hell will believe that!?)

Tojo: "Hime-sama! Forgive me for my Attitude earlier!" Tojo bowing in the ground while facing Kagura

Zenzo: (What the-!? His an Idiot to believe such a Lie) Zenzo then continue painting the Roses _Blue_

Kagura: "By the way Servants... What are you guys doing? Looks kinda fun aru!"

Tojo: "Its not that fun Hime-sama! Our lives depends on the Flowers!"

Kagura: "Flowers aru?"

Zenzo: "Yea... The Queen likes _Blue_ Roses but that Idiot (Tojo) planted the wrong Roses" He still keeps on painting the Roses the _Blue_

Tojo: "LIAR! The Queen wants _RED_ Roses! not _BLUE_ Roses!"

Zenzo: "I already told you... _Blue_ is much better than _Red_"

Tojo: "Damn you!"

Kagura: "Zenzo-san... Did i do great painting this Rose aru?" Kagura smiles asking Zenzo

Tojo: "Don't do this to me Hime-sama!" Tojo cries

Zenzo: "Wh-Whats that!?" Zenzo pointed where Kagura painted

Kagura: "HEY! Thats a piece of Art aru!"

Zenzo: "Is this really a piece of Art!?" Zenzo then grabs Tojo and shows him the Rose were Kagura painted, then Tojo got shock when he saw the Rose

Tojo: "Wh-Whats that!? It looks Ugly!" Kagura snaps then stab Tojo in the butt with a Paint Brush then spray of Blood came out from Tojo's butt "Ahh!" He begone to roll around in the ground

Zenzo: (Whats with this?... This Rose is kinda Scary looking) Zenzo starts to sweat just by looking at it

Kagura: "Ne... Servant-san Why are you so Nervous aru?" while asking Kagura pointed the Rose "Are you Nervous because it looks like Pandemonium" Zenzo sweats a lot hearing the squealin voice of Pandemonium Rose

Zenzo: "N-No... I-i'm fine"

While Zenzo is scared looking at the Pandemonium Rose and Kagura thinking whats wrong with Zenzo also Tojo still rolling in the ground and don't forget Musashi eating alot of Dango's in the corner, The Queen and the King came back from a Trip

Madao: "The Queen and the King has Arrive!"

Tojo: "The Queen is here!" Tojo starts to panic

Zenzo: "Yea yea..." Zenzo continues his work on painting the Roses _Blue_, Tojo then grabs Zenzo on his collar and Kagura on the arm and made them bow on the ground

Tojo: "Just stay still!" Whispers Tojo to them

Kagura: (What the hell a'm i doing!?)

The Red Queen then came to them to check the Flowers

-: "[My... My... What do we have here? A lost girl?]"

Kagura got curios on the Red Queens face so she raises her head to see the Queens face, Kagura then got a really shock expression on her face

Kagura: (I-It can't be it! I-It-!)

(Kagura: *picking her noise* What do you think of the Red Queen face guys?"

Gintoki: "Well... Pandemonium-san true face came out... so maybe Pandemonium *reading Jump*"

Kamui: "Hey... why is it that i'm not showing up in this Story.. The Rabbit is the Main character here" Smiles Kamui then Kagura kick Kamui

Kagura: "I'm the Main Character here!"

Sougo: "Hey China Girl... While your bowing in the Ground in the Story i can see you Panties"

Kagura: "GO DIE YOU F*CKING SADIST!" Kagura and Sougo starts to fight

Shinpachi: "Um... Is it just me or Hijikata-san is not here"

Everyone silents then starts noising again

Everyone: "See you on Chapter 5 Minna-san"


End file.
